The present invention relates, inter alia, to novel alkyl tetralin aldehyde compounds having fragrant musk-like aroma.
Musk fragrances are in great demand for use in various products such as in perfumes, colognes, cosmetics, soaps and others. However, natural musk, which is obtained from the Asian musk deer, is extremely scarce and is quite expensive. Accordingly, fragrance chemists have spent considerable time searching for synthetic products which duplicate or closely simulate this natural musk scent.
As a result of these research efforts, a number of different synthetic musks have been discovered. Among such synthetic compounds is a derivative of 1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene (HMT). HMT, for example, is converted to 7-acetyl-1,1,3,4,4,6-hexamethyl-1,2,3,4-tetrahydronaphthalene, to yield a well known musk perfume of the tetralin series. Because of its clean musk fragrance and its ability to retain that fragrance over long periods of time, this compound is of great commercial value as a synthetic musk perfume substitute for the expensive, natural musk perfumes of the macrocyclic ketone series.
New and or better musk aroma compounds are needed to meet the demands of the fragrance industries. The present invention is directed to this, as well as other, important ends.